


Lemon Zest

by NotScary_Caroline



Series: Citrus Friend [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Costume Day (Andi Mack), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotScary_Caroline/pseuds/NotScary_Caroline
Summary: ((Sequel to Citrus Friend.))It was post Kira incident. Post costume day. Cyrus and TJ were Shadyside’s newest couple that no one in Shadyside knew about aside from their closest friends.Andi and Buffy were having some girl melodrama about the people they felt strongly about... Amber wouldn’t shut her mouth about Jonah. How she needed to be with him, not Libby. Andi couldn’t have agreed more.Bex and Bowie were still going through the marriage drama, and Celia was adjusting to living by herself after Ham’s accident.How will Andi and Buffy adjust to new couple added into their friend group? How will the new couple adjust to actually being together? How will the Good Hair Crew manage their teenagers years as gracefully -or awkwardly- as they could?Join for friendship, hope, betrayal, love, drama, and most of all a beautiful depiction of everything we will one day be or have already been.THERE WILL BE EVENTUAL SMUT. I put the warning in the tags, I have warned so much about underage things. Please. I will put warnings in these future chapters. If it bugs you, do not personally attack me. I beg of you. I understand the controversy, but I am merely a girl trying to write.





	Lemon Zest

It was absolutely not that Cyrus was ashamed of TJ in any way, shape, or form. It was the fact that his father saw half of the teens in Shadyside on a daily basis. It was the fact that he lived in a traditional Jewish family. It was the fact that he had no clue how his traditional, conservative parents would react. 

TJ wished Cyrus would be less nervous to touch him in public, but he knew Cyrus was only scared. He would occasionally take Cyrus’ hand to walk him to class, or pull him tight and wish him good luck on his test. He’d grown up in a non-religious, pretty progressive household. He wasn’t out to his parents, but he was sure it would be fine. 

Another fear Cyrus held close was the fact that he didn’t want TJ to be prosecuted by the boy’s on his team. He knew that jocks could be awful, and he didn’t want his boyfriend to face the wrath of some homophobic jocks. 

TJ didn’t mind. He had the will of a brick wall and the ability to kick the guys off the team. They knew how he played. They knew how he led. Their opinion wouldn’t change just because he liked guys. Those guys were his family, and he knew it wouldn’t matter to them either way. So long as he continued to lead them to state. 

——————————————

“Guys!” Andi exclaimed breathlessly as she flew into the booth at The Spoon across from Buffy and Cyrus after school on a Friday. They both looked at her incredulously, wondering what in the world could draw this kind of a reaction from Andi. 

“Dr. Metcalf just announced a spring formal!” She practically squealed. Cyrus sat straight up and grinned. “A spring formal?”

Buffy looked completely uninterested. “Carry on women.” She teased, causing Cyrus to look up. “Oh, I’m so wounded. Ouch. When will I ever acquire such comical wit to fight back for my pride. I’ve never been so hurt in my life.” He teased, causing Buffy to roll her eyes. 

Andi chuckled. “So, Buffy, who’re you gonna invite?” The girl tossed her hair in a head shake as she laughed. “My couch and my Netflix. The only guy who I’m even interested in is dating someone. You?” She asked, turning her attention to Andi. 

Andi shrugged. “I’ll probably sadly third wheel with TJ and Cyrus... The only person I could ask is also dating someone.” She explained with a sad smile. “It’s in... About three weeks. May the 4th-“

“Be with you,” Cyrus finished, earning a baby tater to the eyeball. “Oh shut up you dork.” Buffy commented, rolling her eyes. A new voice came from behind Cyrus, “oh? Who’s the dork we’re talking about?” 

“TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed happily. Buffy rolled her eyes. “I’ll make room-“

“Oh, don’t bother. TJ’s taking me to work with him. I’ll text you guys later!” Cyrus said with a lilt in his voice. Buffy rolled her eyes but let him out of the booth, watching as the couple sauntered off, Cyrus clinging onto TJ’s arm. Buffy and Andi simultaneously sighed. 

“You wanna ask Walker. Just go for it. Nothings weird between us anymore. At all,” Buffy snickered. “It’s not like that Andi. It’s not that at all. Same with you and Jonah. You know he’ll say yes. He’s hardly interested in Libby.” 

Andi laughed cynically. “It’s not like that. At all.” Buffy quirked her eyebrow. “Then what’s it like?” Andi shook her head. “If only you knew. What’s it like with you?” Buffy shook her head as well. “If only you knew.”


End file.
